Shugo chara! beta-GuardianCharas
by AmuXTadase
Summary: A strange sound, comming from somewhere, turning normal charas in beta-charas...Who is doing this? How can Amu save her fainted friends with only Dia who can't charanani 'cause she mayn't head the sound?


**Shugo chara! beta-GuardianCharas**

* * *

Yo! Here is a little Shugo chara! story.

One thing of this story is related to my first story Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu 'cause in my storys Tadase own Dumpty Key (and Ikuto GAVE him it)

WARNING!: MUTCH TadAmu insite!

ANOTHER WARNING!: If you didn't saw the WHOLE first 2 seasons from the Anime Shugo chara! (Shugo chara!, Shugo chara! Doki) I might tell you something you acually have to find out yourself...

I don't own Shugo chara! all rights to Peach-Pit.

I wrote it while I was listening Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene - Who Says (I don't own this video) and it suited to the story so if you'd like to do it too listen it too while you read the story:

watch?v=BzE1mX4Px0I

Of cource i had to restart it sometimes but it sounds even better if you listen the end of the song st the end of the story.

* * *

Sunday

21.00

Dia: "Amu-chan don't you have to sleep?"

Amu: "Nooooo my homework isn't done and this will be the fifth time I'm not done with it...!"

Ran was balancing on one of Amu's pencils, Su was fixing Amu's bookcase and Miki was drawing something so Dia was the only one who was looking at Amu. She was still in her clotes from today because she hadn't time to chance: every second she had to do homework.  
But that chanced when suddenly the four charas heared a sound non-stop comming from somewhere and Dia did her hands at her ears because she didn't liked it. sound but Ran, Miki and Su where hypnotized by it and flew to a window.  
Amu went before them.

Amu: "Hey where are you going?"

...No reaction...They just passed Amu and got through the window.

Amu: "What's going on? Dia?"

Amu wented to Dia and saw she tried not hearing the sound and Amu let her see with her hand she had to come with her. Dia nodded and Amu climbed down from her balcony and ran out her frond yard as close to the wall as she could because her parends mayn't see her. She ran as hard as she could but the charas where almost out of the view, plus it was a lot easier if she could chara change with Ran: than she could run very hard.  
The charas stopped at a park and Amu saw her friend's charas: Kiseki, Kusukusu, Pepe, Hotaro, Daichi, Rhythm and...Temari!? (Amu might be shocked but of cource that's Nagi's chara too) [this was the secret thing I tolt about at the begin]  
But then she saw the owners of those charas too (excapt "Na-de-sh-I-ko" XD).

Tadase: "Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Tadase-kun? Min'na?"

Nagihiko: "Are we all here?"

Rima: "Of cource we are, don't you have eyes?"

Yaya: "STOP FIGHTING AND LOOK AT OUR CHARAS PLEASE"

The 6 (also Rikka was there) kids looked at the hypnotized charas and saw a something...or...someone in a black cape surounded by a black fog so they could see only the mouth of his/her face. But they could see there was a beta-tama next to it.

Rikka: "The sound's comming from that beta-tama!"

They saw the person on the other site of the park suddenly smiled evil and the beta-tama hatched.

Beta-chara: "USELESS!"

The hypnotized charas got back into their eggs and there appeared a X on all of them, when they hatched the owners fainted and fell on the ground excapt Amu because Dia (who still had her hands on her ears) wasn't hypnotized by it.

Amu: "Guys!"

Immediately the beta-GuardianCharas attacked Amu and she fell on her knees.  
Amu looked at Dia that she wanted to charanani.

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

...

Nothing happened 'cause if Dia had to charanani she had to take her hands off her ears and she did but when she heared the beta-chara (who's still screaming the word 'useless') she did her hand on her ears again.

Dia: "Amu I can't..."

Amu nodded but she had to do something so she tried to wake her friends up while Dia was singing her heart-song...meaning: she sung 'A heart of Diamond' and a shield made from diamonds appeared before her.  
Meanwhile Amu had tried to wake enyone up excapt Tadase and she went to him to wake him up with the feeling she'd fail again.

Amu: "Tadase-kun please wake up!"

...No reaction...

Amu: "Tadase I can't do this without you, you're my last hope...!"

Tadase heared Amu a little and he did his eyes a little open; far enough to see the pinkhaired girl, but to closed for Amu to see he was a little awake.

Amu: "Tadase-kun..."

Amu almost cried because if none of them waked up she had to do it herself but if she can't charanani with Dia she can't do enything...

Dia still had to sing but she sung something else, hoping it wouldn't break the shield.

Dia (still singing): "Amu I almost can't hold it enymore"

Tadase tried to wake up and help his princess but he couldn't even open his eyes more... but he could see Amu's face comming closer to his own, Amu closed her eyes and...their lips toutched...Amu's last way to wake the blonde prince was kissing him and it worked. Tadase opened his eyes and started to kiss Amu back, while he was closing his eyes again. When they had to breath they saw each other faces and smiled a little. And Amu started to blush OF COURCE.  
They knew what they had to do: unlock Humpty Lock and see what would happen...well...not the best plan but it'll always do something good so...yeah...Tadase tried to do Dumpty Key in the lock and didn't saw he almost kissed Amu again but Amu saw it and she did her head a little away (not that she didn't wanted to kiss him but it would waste time.  
After some seconds they unlocked the Lock and it and the Key started to shine Amu and Tadase couldn't look but when they opened their eyes the saw they where...well...somewhere they where at the same place they where at the last episode from Shugo chara! Doki. They where in a bubble again. They looked around and they saw each others face and they knew they where on the same place as- blah, blah, blah... The first they saw was where Ran was the most afraid of:

Ran: "What if Amu don't like me at all, what if she only think I'm annoying and can't do enything...!"

Amu: "T-That's not true!"

Second was Miki.

Miki: "Sometimes I'm make Amu feel stupit but that's not why I do that...I don't want to make her feel stupit I only want to feel important and not like I'm a shadow...!"

Amu: "Miki..."

Su: "I can't do enything-desu...I only can cook and clean up things-desu...Even the first time I met Amu I ruin it-desu...!"

Amu: "I never knew they think I don't like them..."

But then it was Kiseki's turn.

Kiseki: "I'm the one who have to make him stronger...but what if I fail...if I can't make him stronger...!?"

Tadase: "Kiseki..."

Kusukusu: "What do I have to do if Rima would never laugh again!?"

Pepe: "What if Yaya never grown...?"

Hotaro: "What if Rikka can't say things in front of more than 10 people, if she'll already fail at the begin...?"

Rhythm: "What if Nagi never find who he have to be...?"

Amu: "Wha-?"

Tadase: "Ehm...J-Just look at the next one!"

Temari: "What if-"

Tadase: "A-Amu-chan can you do something please?"

Amu: "Nani?"

Tadase: "C-Can you please don't lister and look at this one...?"

Amu: "Nande?"

Tadase: "I can't nor may explain that but I promise you you'll find out someday"

Amu: "Un..."

Amu closed her eyes, promised she wouldn't look and did her hands at her ears, promised that she wouldn't listen.

After Temari was done (she said: "What if Nagihiko can't choose through Nagihiko and Nadeshiko...Then he'd always live a double life...") Tadase toutched Amu's bubble and she did her hands away and opened her eyes.  
Then the last one came...The boy/girl appeared in front of them and the black fog and the black cape disappeared and they saw...  
Hikaru and his egg turned into a beta-tama.

Amu: "Hikaru!?"

They looked at the bubble where he was and they saw his thing where he was the most afraid of...

Hikaru: "My egg won't hatch at all...he isn't not waiting for a moment, he isn't shy, he just know he can't help me at all...and he's not the only one, the people that call themselves my friends know it won't hatch I guess they even think it'll change into a beta-tama..."

They saw his egg changing into a beta-tama and then they got back to the real world again.

There wasn't a second passed; Dia was still protecting her friends (howover the shield almost broke) and their friends where still fainted.

Amu: "Ikimashou!

Tadase: "Amu-chan I can't see them..."

Amu: "Huh?"

Tadase: "Kiseki is..."

Amu: "Oh yeah...But...Then we can't do enything...!"

Dia: "ARG!"

The shield broke, the beta-GuardianCharas attacked Dia and she fell.

Amu: "Dia!"

Amu ran to her diamond chara and catched her but then they started to attack her (no it doesn't looked weird for Tadase 'cause he can see them when they attack Amu). But Dia was more important now: she's hurted and if she'd hear Hikaru's beta-tama she'll turn X and Amu will faint. Still attacked by the beta-charas Amu tried to do Dia's fillet over her ears and it worked she didn't heared enything and she don't have to do her hands at her ears anymore but because of the attacking charas she falled but Tadase was in time to catch her.

Tadase: "We have to show Ichinomiya-kun that we believe in him" (Yes that's Hikaru's lastname)

Amu, Dia: "Un!"

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

Amu, Dia: "Charanani: Amulet Diamond!"

Amu saw Hikaru was looking sad and wanted to fly to him straight away but she couldn't because the beta-GuardianCharas didn't wanted that.

Amu (thinking): I can't attack them; they're my friends!

Dia: "Then show them they'd not fail their duty's"

Amu: "Un..."

Of cource when she flew to them they started to attack her, but, like Dia did, she started to sing her heartsong...meaning: "Four hearts: A heart of Heart, A heart of Spade, A heart of Clover, A heart of Diamond, Four hearts"  
(yeah a heart of Heart sound funny I know)  
A shield maked of hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds appeared and Ran, Miki and Su came through it, but the others couldn't. Amu hugged the 3 charas.

Amu: "I love you all...I'm nothing without you four...Ran you're not annoying at all and I need you, Miki you're not a shadow and I like it how you always making jokes about me and Su you're not useless you can do mutch things others can't do! And that's for you all, not only for you, not only for those charas, not only for the people and charas here, not only for Japan, for enyone on Earth! Enyone have something special...know what's my special thing? I've got four charas, four hearts, but even though you've got the talends and the characters in the deepest of my heart, you all have something special I don't have..."

The X on their symbol disappeared and they charanani-ed...

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro...: Anrokku...!"

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Charanani: "Amulet Fortune!" [this is acually a secret thing too]

Amu: "This again...?"

Ran: "Amu-chan!"

Miki: "Amu-chan!"

Su: "Amu-chan-desu!" (they kinda leaved Amu but she was still charanani-ed [Shugo chara! Anime style])

Amu: "Ran, Miki, Su I'm so glad to see you!"

Dia: "I'm glad too"

Ran, Miki, Su: "Dia!"

Amu: "Let's heal our friends!"

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Un!"

Amu flew to the beta-charas.

Amu: "You guys too! You all have something special and you all have a duty AND I know you'll all do what you can and more than you can! You're born to help your owner so do that! You can't fail if you just do what you can!"

The 6 charas looked to Amu and her charas and then they looked at the ground.

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia: "Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart Full Volume!"

The charas healt and their owners waked up.

The wind came from Open Heart Full Volume had blown off Hikaru's hood so they saw it was him.

Rikka: "HIKARU!?"

Amu came down and hugged Hikaru (LIKE A SISTER ._.). When she pulled him back his beta-chara had turned in his egg again.

Amu: "Hikaru we all know your egg hatch soon! Don't tell yourself things aren't true! We don't think your egg will change into a beta-tama! We believe in you! Now you're the only one left to believe in yourself"

The X on Hikaru's egg disappeared, the 4 charas got out of Amu and the others came to give Hikaru a grouphug.

Hikaru smiled (for him that's pretty special).

Hikaru: "Arigato...I'm sorry I thought those stupit things..."

Only Amu and Tadase knew what he meant but the others didn't even asked for it and just kept hugging.

After enyone said bye and left Amu and Tadase walked home together and because it was late Amu's head had fallen on Tadase's shoulder and she couldn't nor wanted to get it off (but her head still got red).

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun...?"

Tadase: "Hm?"

Amu: "N-Now i heared what my charas where afraid of..."

Tadase looked at Amu (who didn't looked at him) because he almost knew what she wanted to ask.

Amu: "I-I don't really thing i can sleep...a-atleast..."

Tadase smiled a little at Amu.

Amu: "I-It's very strange to ask b-but...C-Can you s-stay at my house...?"

Tadase: "Well it's maybe not the best to say instead of saying just 'un' but i already wanted to ask you..."

Amu's head got even redder.

Tadase: "But i didn't dared to...So i wanted to say hai"

At Amu's room

Tadase: "B-But how do we have to change"

Miki: "Wait a second"

As she said thay waited A SECOND and Miki was done drwing pyjamas for them.

Miki: "Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

The pyjamas on her scetch got on Amu and Tadase.

Amu: "A-Arigato Miki..."

Amu looked at the ground thinking about what Miki was afraid of.

Tadase: "I'll watch over you the whole night"

He taked Amu's desk chair and toke a seat on it while Amu got in her bed.  
Amu tried to fall asleep but she still couldn't.

Amu: "T-Tadase c-can y-you...?"

Tadase: "B-But i can't...-"

Amu: "P-Please...? *sparkle sparkle*"

Tadase smiled.

Tadase: "Whatever you want my princess"

Amu blushed because Tadase called her princess but was shocked too because in the word 'prince' is insite the word princess , but then she rememered Tadase could say prince without chara changing and that the word princess wouldn't work at him at all...atleast she hoped it wouldn't. XD  
Like Amu didn't really asked Tadase got into Amu's bed.

Tadase: "Goodnight Amu-chan"

Amu: "G-Goodnight"

Tadase closed his eyes but Amu didn't she still didn't feeled save or whatever she wanted to feel like, till Tadase saw she still couldn't fell asleep and hugged her.

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun...!?"

Tadase hugged her more and more, Amu's head layed to Tadase chest but she didn't cared...well...of cource she cared about it but she liked it. He hugged her as if he never wanted to pull her back again and he didn't wanted to, nor Amu did.  
Tadase pulled her a little bit back and kissed her forehead...followed by a kiss on her lips for 5 seconds and then he hugged her as mutch as he could again.

Tadase: "Sleep well my princess..."

Amu: "Y-You t-too..."

* * *

-translate-

Min'na= Everyone

Beta-tama= X-egg

Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku= My heart: Unlock

Charanani= Character Transform

Un= Okay/Yeah

Hai=Yes/Okay

* * *

Bye!


End file.
